Glitches
This page hopes to list the various glitches and errors that can occur while playing LittleBigPlanet. Removed glitches will become separated when such a thing occurs and be placed in the Removed Glitches section. See Through Head (lbp2) Go to the Popit menu, go to Stickers, put a purple sticker on you sackperson, then go to Costumes, put on the Sofie hair (I think it comes with the game), then get as close to your sackperson as possible, then tilt his/her head to the side, and you will be able to see through the head. See Through Wall (lbp2) The is a glitch which allows you to see through the boundaries of your level. Go to My Moon, go into hover mode, zoom out all the way, then tilt R3 until you are looking all the way left. Then, past the boundary, you will see a blue background. This also works on the floor too. Just push your sackperson until he/she is squished on the floor and you will see the same. ( Note this only works on the basic layout ) Free Water Glitch This is a glitch that can get you water that works without buying the Pirates of the Caribbean Level Kit. 1. Find a level that has water and is copyable. 2. Copy the place and put it on a level on your moon. 3. Now you can swim in the water,but you cannot change the water level,color,waves,etc. (Water is available for free in LBP2, eliminating the need to purchase the kit.) Crab Walk Glitch If you hold on to a grabbable floor and repeatedly click the left analog stick your character will eventually look like he's ducking like a crab and as long as you hold onto R1 you will walk like a crab. "Bomb Hop Glitch" Get an emitter and set it to emit an impact bomb at a force 50 and every 0.1 second. Unpause it, and drop any material on it, but instead of blowing up, the object will be propelled away. This sometimes can happen to sackboy, but it must be timed properly. 50 layer/3d layer glitch (PS3) Search for "+100 LAYER GLITCH!!!" in LittleBigPlanet 1 or 2. Play the level. After collecting it, go to My Moon, and place it without changing the size or shape. Capture it. To use it, select it, but do not place it. When it shows up clear, press "O" to go back to menu. Do not close popit. Go to the material you want, and choose a shape. Now you can use the material in infinity layers. You can also shorten it, but you can't grow it. You can shorten it and move it back, but you can't move it foward. To move it back foward, close popit and restart. Non-killing spike (PS3) 1. Take a spike and increase its size. 2. Get a block of metal and increase its size also. 3. Push the block of metal on the big spike. 4. Then delete the metal block and make the spike smaller again. 5. Jump on it and you will not die if you did this glitch right. Floating decoration First, you get a paintinator. Next, put a decoration on the tip of the paintinator. Next remove the paintinator. Finally, move around. The decoration will be floating in midair, whilst following you. Grabbable Rope First use dissolve and make it a medium eclipse then place them together,once you're done with that make it really small until it dissapears, then hold them up with dark matter, then tie a winch from one dark matter to the other dark matter if you did this right you should be able to grab on to the winch, enjoy! Invisible Pod Get a decoration from your popit, and place it repeatedly on one location in your pod, doesn't matter where, while spinning the decoration. After a few minutes, the frame rate will slow down, and eventually your pod will become invisble except for the decorations. You will see a floating exclamation mark, and the frame rate will be very slow, making every thing slow motion. Warning: Can destroy your Save File or give your console YLOD. Traveling Through Objects Make a large 3-layer hollow circle and attach it to dark matter. Get an extremely fast object(something that moves so fast that it almost destroys itself) and ride it around the inside of the circle. eventually you will end up on the outside of the circle, even though the circle takes up 3 layers. Note this is an easy way to do it. (this is only possible if you have been to the Canyons, level boom town in lbp1) Do the steps about making the circle. Get the red rocket. Tweak the rocket at the end to 100% acceleration. ( If you also make the whole thing tiny it DOES destroy itself.) Now do the steps about riding inside the wheel. Half Score Bubbles Make a few small platforms out of Dark Matter. Put unprotected creature brains on each one. When you play time, for some reason, the metal part of most of the brains disappears, but the bubble remains. You can save it in your objects. Swimming Glitches Sack Fish A rare glitch first found in LittleBigPlanet 2, causes any ordinary Sackperson breathe forever underwater. Along with the glitch, the X button is completely disabled when under the surface of water. The causes of this glitch is completely unknown as well as the cure being unknown.It may also be possibly done by jumping onto the water and, while in mid-air, pause and resume to open the popit and suicide. But do not hold it forever in which you will fall in the water and survive. ﻿You can also do it on the Moon. Make a new level with water in it. Make something high enough that you can do the glitch. Now do it in play mode. (you can do it in create mode if you want) Now see if you breathe forever. Sometimes it works in a way where all you do is jump in ( if you're the lucky one with the glitch ) and it happens. It happened to me and it is pretty cool. Note there is a simplified version of it. Go to Eve's Asylum, mini game Root Canal. When you go in the water (at some point) you will have a 30 pop up 2 or 3 times. Note at the end of root canal this works the best The way to identify this glitch : You will see multipule 30's pop up, but they will not follow you like ordinary 30's will. Then there will be no more for a bit, then the process will repeat itself again. Cardboard trimmed polystyrene (PS3) Get the custom car and dissolve everything except the rear bumper. Lava/glow material (PS3) First take a Hanging claw and dissolve all but the fire in the Hanging claw's mouth. Then, go to the unlethalize tool and click on the fire. It will look like lava and glow. Secret Flower material (PS3) Go to the islands template on My Moon and fly to the ground and go right until you see little flowers on green material. The flowers are not stickers, you can never get this material in a prize bubble. Cardboard wood material (PS3) First take Frida the Bride and dissolve all but her lower jaw. Take the sticker of the wood, then increase its size and drop a bomb on the wood and now you see it is cardboard, but by now you should know that the wood look is not a sticker. Grabbable cardboard (PS3) Get the big-belly meerkat and take the sticker off his head and you will see that it is grabbable cardboard. Spinning Sackboy (PS3) First, take a block of dark matter and put it in front of your sackboy's chest. Then, put a motor bolt on the dark matter and move your sackboy into the air and watch him spin. Moving gas material (PSP) Make a block and then gas it. Put it in the air then go to the Popit Menu and pick a material in the material changer. Turn the gas into that material and it will still be gas, but it will look like the material that you made it look like but going down. See-through Scoreboard (PS3) Put a Scoreboard in your level (create mode) choose the glass material and put it in front of the scoreboard.You can then see through it to the background of the level One Layer Scoreboard Make a Scoreboard. change the cardboard base to Dissolve Material. Connect a switch to it and dissolve it.You can now make it switch layers because it only occupies a thin layer. http://images.wikia.com/littlebigplanet/images/f/fa/IMG_3640.jpgAdded by SFB101 Weird Death In create mode, put a material on the floor and electrify it. Then go higher, come off hover and hold down Hold to Retry until you hit the electricity. Sackboy will then die very weirdly. Costume Glitches "Glowing Skeleton" (PS3) A well known glitch involves time to do. To perform the glitch, you reset sackboy, then you need to go to the mymoon, and tag one of your levelsa blank one, and go into create mode. Hover above an electtiric trap on pause drop down, press play, undo, and redo. Do this over and over till you get the costome. Another way to do this glitch is to electrocute your sackboy then press left then right very fast and if you did it right you should have the Zombie Boy. To keep the costume, it must be saved in "My Costumes". The glitch most likely occurs because, when being electrocuted, Sackboy "auto-equips" the glowing skeleton costume because it looks like a skeleton. *NOTE* This is not easy to do, and requires presise timing. It may take up to 20-30 tries to get it just right.But you glow. Invisible Dark Matter (PS3) This glitch is used a lot to make sure people don't go out of the boundaries of their level. The invisible anti-matter glitch is probably one of the most frequently used and popular glitch. The glitch is very simple to do. If you make Dark Matter the smallest possible, it will turn invisible.This glitch can't be done with grid. Fire "Object" Glitch (PS3) Spawn a candle light from the light section, place it, now select the fire bit of the candle, then press L3. This copies the "Flame" part, and you can place it on other object. This glitch is very easy, and is quite popular within online levels. It has very strange properties, in fact, it is the most unique item in LittleBigPlanet. It acts like a decoration, and yet it can only be moved by a popit cursor in create mode. Allez Auxerre. If it is attached to dissolve, it dissolves with it; however, if it is attached to a bomb then the object itself is destroyed but the light is still there. Doing this to many flames makes a sun effect. This can be seen without the sun effect through black glass. Secret Message Glitch (PS3) This glitch makes it possible to make a image seeable and not seeable. First you take a block and put a sticker on it then you use the fire tool to burn it. The sticker will go away but if you put glass over it is well be seeable and if you can move the glass away then you can't see it any more. Does not work on Little Big Planet 2. Verified by Moto_Rox. Stuck in The Darkness (PS3) Go to the level, 'The Darkness'.''' '''Once you reach the part when Don Lu's dog gets trapped in the pitfall, quickly grab on to him when the dog almost gets trapped in. You will see the collector grabbing onto the dog, without saying anything. Next get on the skull elevator's (Quickly) and, if doing this correctly,you will see the dog floating next to the skull. Get on the dog and get down by jumping off. The collector appears again but this time, he says his line. He, and yourself, will be trapped in the level, as the Skull elevators aren't moving. The only way to get out is to restart the level or get back into the pod. You can also get stuck in the darkness by taking off all of the fur from Don Lu's dog by using the sticker and decorations edit tool. Once you reach the second highest platform. try Pulling the lever, but the platform will not move Bolt on Sackboy (PS3) Put an object any size or shape in front of Sackboy. Then, attach a bolt to the obect, make sure your sackperson glows faintly blue. If you did it right it will stick to your sackboy and stay. Works on Little Big Planet 2. Verified by Moto_Rox.WARNING it can cause levels to be unplayable Invisible Sackboy In the Pod, grab the host, then, get the host to go on the computer. The other Sack person will be grabbing the air. This also happens if you grab someone in create mode and they go into Hover mode. Removed Glitches The Wheel of Death (PS3) The glitch was removed only happens when you make something in max speed then grab something max speed might causes you to die and Sackboy cannot spawn anywhere and can't use the popit. Other players seem unaffected though. Grabbable Glass (PS3) This glitch was removed with a patch. The player would have to make something out of Sponge, turn it into Horrible Gas, and save it with Capture Object. Then, they would have to paste it in again from the "My Objects" page and unlethalize it. The result would be an otherwise inaccessible material that looked like glass but could be grabbed. Plasma Material (PS3) Have a material that will have the properties of plasma. (This has become a feature in LittleBigPlanet 2) Property Exchange (PS3) This removed glitch allowed players to take the physical properties from one material and put it in another.(these materials where never fixed therefore can be found as prizes in some community levels.) noobs